I Wish I Was In Georgia
by Gio-want-to-be
Summary: When Damon and Elena go to Georgia, they let some feelings slip. Please read and Review. Your thoughts are important to me!


I know I have completely abandoned my other story, but I just HAD to write this, but I promise I will update my other story ASAP. Thanks for reading. This story is my version of how I wish Bloodlines would have happened. Beware: For Delena fans only! Please read and review and tell me if I need to keep going with this story or just drop it. Thanks!

I woke up with a terrible headache. I tried to move my head but it hurt when I moved any. I closed my eyes, then the events of last night came back to me. A man, no vampire, I hit a vampire! And then somebody rescued me. Stefan? No, he didn't even know I had left his house yet. Besides this person was beautiful, with blue eyes that I got lost in. This person was strong but gentle with me. I knew that this was the person that I could say to: Here's my life guard it with yours. And he would, but who was it?

Thumping on the steering wheel disturbed me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes, outside of the window was an open field. Wait! Open field! Window of a car! I crashed my car. Why the hell was I seeing a countryside? There was no open fields in Mystic Falls. I slowly turned my head to look at the driver.

"Morning Sleepyhead!" he said in a fake cheery voice.

"Damon? Where are we?" I asked.

"Georgia…" he replied simply.

"Georgia! I cant be in Georgia!" I replied, getting impatient.

"Well you already are." he said.

"Pull over Damon!" I said. "I mean it. Pull over!"

"Ugh, you were much more fun when you were asleep." he said while pulling over.

I got out of the car, my head started to hurt again. I thought I was going to throw up. In a second Damon was by my side, keeping me steady. "I'm fine." I said, but I had a hard time keeping my balance while he explained that everything was taken care of with Jenna. I made him promise not to do the mind games with me and he kinda promised, but I knew I could trust him. This was the person that saved me, this was the person who's eyes I got lost in like a dream, this is the person that I can trust with my life. A phone started to ring just when Damon was about to get in the car. "That's my phone," I said realizing it was my ringtone.

"Well, how else was I suppose to tell Jenna and your friends where you were?" he said before answering. I walked to get in the car and sit next to him. "Elena's phone." he answered as he sat down too.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" Stefan's voice asked.

"It's your boyfriend…" Damon said to me as he held out the phone to me.

"Not anymore." I said and pushed the phone back to him. Damon looked shocked for a few seconds before talking to Stefan again.

"Yea, uh, I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now." Damon said. Stefan said something that Elena couldn't hear. "Yea, you have a good day now," Damon said with a smirk and hung up. Then he turned to me with concern. "What's going on with you and Stefan?" he asked.

"I'll explain when we get where were going, so I suggest you start driving," I said. He looked at me for another minute, before starting the car and driving. On the way there we talked about our lives before we met each other, Damon's life before he became a vampire, and what we were going to be doing in Georgia, which that topic Damon on gave out simple answers. When we arrived at our destination I was crying.

"What's wrong Elena?" Damon asked with concern when he saw me crying.

"I c-cant believe your mom died like that." I said.

"Oh, Elena. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that." he said as he wiped away my tears.

"No I mean I feel honored you can tell he stuff like that since Stefan doesn't. I mean I told you about my parents, but it's just really sad." I said. Then I looked at our surroundings. "You brought me to a bar? Damon I'm not old enough, there not going to let me in." I said

"Sure they will." he said as he walked in. As the night went on I met Bree, Lexie's boyfriend, and saved Damon's life. Nothing interesting or anything. It was about midnight when we left the bar. I was a little drunk but not too bad. I let Damon help me to the car anyway. His arm around my waist made me feel safe.

"Damon?" I asked once we were in the car.

"Yes, beautiful?" he said which sent tingles up my spine.

"This is serious, Damon." I said.

"Okay… What is it?" he asked.

"Why do I look like her?" I asked. Damon kept driving but his grip on the steering wheel got tighter. His face was paler than usual and his expression was hard to read.

"Isn't that a question you should ask your boyfriend?" he said after a few minutes.

"What boyfriend?" I muttered, but I knew he heard me.

"Oh, right! Weren't you going to tell me what happened between you two, even though now I kind of think I know." he said.

"He used me Damon. I was just a replacement for Katherine. That's all I ever was. I mean, that's probably what I am to you too. You both are so obsessed with the bitch, when neither one of you look and see that I'm falling with you." I said.

"Yea well that's just how my brother is Elena!" he answered.

"God! I'm not talking about your brother Damon! I'm talking about you! Don't you realize that I'm in love with you. Shit, your eyes I get lost in, the color is like no other color I've seen before. You make me feel safe, you saved me. I dream about you every night Damon. I hide my feeling from you because I'm afraid your going to turn me down. I know that I could trust you with my life, but you don't love me you love Katherine." I said, by now I had tears running down my eyes. With this, Damon stopped the car. He had pain on his face.

"You are not my Katherine replacement. Your so much better than her Elena. Your kind, and sweet, and your not a bitch. If I had known what you just told me before now I would have completely forgot about Katherine. Elena, I love you and I always will." he said. We stared at each other for awhile. I lost time in his eyes. It wasn't till he leaned in closer that I was brought back to earth. I leaned in, not being able to wait any longer and kissed him. The kiss was full of passion and love. Everything we were holding back before came rushing to the surface. My hand found the back his neck and his hand found my waist pulling me in closer.

I knew what I needed to do once we left Georgia, but for now I was just going to enjoy this moment with Damon. My Damon. Once we had to break the kiss for air he said, "I love you Elena Gilbert."

"I love you so much more, Damon Salvatore."

So what did you think? Please tell me if I should write another chapter or not. Thanks!


End file.
